In recent years, transmitters are provided with a bit-interleaved coding and modulation (BICM) encoder (see, Non-Patent Literature 1, for example).
A BICM encoder performs the following steps, for example.
(1) Encoding data blocks by using a BCH (Bose-Chaudhuri-Hocquenghem) code as an outer code and a Low-Density Parity-Check (LDPC) code as an inner code, for example.
(2) Applying bit-interleaving, which involves parity interleaving and column-row interleaving, to the codeword bits obtained as a result of the encoding.
(3) Demultiplexing the bit-interleaved codeword to obtain cell words. The demultiplexing includes processing equivalent to a permutation of the columns of an interleaver matrix used in the column-row interleaving when the type of modulation being used is 16QAM, 64QAM or 256QAM, for example.
(4) Mapping the cell words onto constellations.